His butler, Screwed
by Hiddendemon666
Summary: Sebastian finds himself trapped in a certain spider's web...  Because there really weren't enough of these stories. I OWN NOTHING


His Butler, Screwed

Blood ran down Sebastian's neck as the wires tightened harshly, and red eyes glared at the golden ones in front of his.

"You shouldn't struggle so much. You'll lose your head." Claude's voice surrounded Sebastian in the dark, and he made no noise as the wires snared his body into a tighter hold. How could he have been so stupid?

Claude smiled softly, walking around his prisoner. Sebastian's coat had long since been lost, and it lay in tatters somewhere on the ground. The moon shone down softly, glinting of the butler's glasses as he moved behind Sebastian, his fingers curling around his prisoner's chin, and lifting it up at a better angle.

Sebastian's wrists pulled against the spider like wires he had been trapped in, causing them to cut in, sending blood rolling down to stain his white undershirt. All he had done was come to get his master back. And Claude had been waiting.

"What should I do with you, Michaelis?" The velvet voice purring in his ear, and Sebastian's eyes glowed, pulling uselessly against his bonds. He blinked as he felt something warm brush against his neck, and he swallowed as Claude's tongue began to slowly lick the blood off of his wounds. His hands clenched, and he glared.

Claude chuckled softly, licking away at Sebastian's neck while the other demon strained to get out of his trap. "It's useless." He purred, sliding off his glasses and whispering in his captive's ear. His hand went up, gently tucking a strand of Sebastian's hair out of the way, and leaning down, sucking slowly on Sebastian's ear.

"How many years has it been for you, Michaelis?" He whispered, his hand slowly moving down Sebastian's front, undoing his vest. "Your master hasn't let you have any satisfaction, has he?" He muttered softly as the vest hung open. His hand went back up, pulling on the butler's tie, earning a small choking noise from Sebastian as it pulled him tighter against the wires, making the wounds seep red.

Claude smirked gently, undoing the tie now, and his hands slowly undoing the buttons of Sebastian's shirt from behind, his body pressing tightly against his captives. He smiled softly, his long tongue running up and down Sebastian's ear as his gloved hand found what it was looking for.

Sebastian's eyes closed, and he bit his lip as Claude's tongue raped his ear. Cold air swirled around his now naked chest, and his body strained against the wires as Claude's fingers found his nipple, pinching it and teasing, pulling it gently. Sebastian grit his teeth as Claude's voice found his ear again, and his other hand traced up the inside of his thigh, slowly, tauntingly. "You're so quiet, Sebas-chan."

Claude's hand slid up higher, rubbing at Sebastian's crotch, slowly feeling the other harden in his hand. Claude smirked now, and paused in his actions, pulling off his gloves as he worked on Sebastian's belt and pants, the articles slowly falling to the ground. He let go of Sebastian, and turned, walking to the front of his captive, and leaning down. "I'm going to make you scream." He whispered, tipping up Sebastian's chin.

Meer seconds later, Claude had his captive moved up against a wall, his wrists bound above his head, and secured. He was facing his captive, golden eyes watching everything hungrily as his hands moved against the other. It was clear to him that Sebastian was fighting everything he was doing, and he smirked softly, leaning forward and whispering. "Should I make you beg for it, Michaelis?" He whispered, grinding his thumb into Sebastian's slit.

Sebastian was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling as Claude's hands tormented him. A bead of sweat rolled down his face as Claude's hand worked on his dick, rubbing and pumping slowly, and Sebastian chocked back a moan, his back arching silently. His eyes were only half open as Claude pressed in close, his tongue back on his neck. Sebastian withered in silent ecstasy at the other's actions.

He couldn't do this. Claude was right. It had been years. Ceil had no interest in sex, and Sebastian had refrained from even pleasuring himself, because servants of the Phantomhive household did not do such things.

Sebastian's eyes snapped all the way open as he felt Claude's finger leave his nipple, and head down to a much worse spot for it to be. "No." He whispered quietly, trying to move away from Claude's finger as it gently rubbed at his ass.

Claude's smile returned, and he slowly rubbed against Sebastian's entrance, finally getting a decent reaction out of his captive. Golden eyes met harsh glaring red as Claude paused for a moment. "Yes Sebastian," He breathed, and plunged his finger inside.

Sebastian's back arched, and this time, a harsh cry did escape his mouth. He panted, gasping as Claude entered him, his finger probing and finding his prostate. Sebastian panted, his head going back and moaning quietly through grit teeth as Claude worked, one finger in his ass, and one hand on his dick.

"Ah, hah~" Sebastian panted as Claude added a second finger, and he fought against it as pre cum spilled into the demon's waiting hand, and Sebastian groaned.

Claude smirked, and withdrew his hand, undoing his own zipper, and moving forward, his hands digging into Sebastian's hips as his own throbbing dick ground against Sebastian's entrance.

"No." Sebastian managed to gasp out again, as Claude leaned forward, feeling the other grinding against him, waiting. Claude's eyes met with his again, momentarily. "Your words mean nothing, Michaelis, because your body is saying yes." He whispered, and he leaned forward, crashing his lips into his captives.

Sebastian groaned as Claude forced his tongue into his mouth, and he was about to bite the other demon, before Claude thrusted into his body.

Claude felt the other tighten, and half scream into his mouth, and he drank down the moans, closing his eyes. God. He pulled back for a moment, gasping a little as he fought his way inside, Sebastian's hole incredibly tight. "Could it be that this is your first time?" He whispered, before leaning his head back and moaning. Sebastian was so tight, the warm tunnel sucking his dick in, hot flesh pressing in from all angles, almost trapping his dick inside. It was wonderful.

Sebastian groaned harshly, his back arching against the stone and pulling at his restrains, almost screaming. Claude was correct; he'd never done….anything like this. He could feel his body stretching, aching as Claude forced himself inside and Sebastian moaned, his head going back as it bordered on a scream. It hurt.

"Uhn!" He gasped sharply as Claude pulled almost all the way out, before thrusting harshly back inside, and his hands clenched.

Claude couldn't believe this. It was….amazing. He grunted softly, driving his hips into Sebastian, finding a rhythm as he went. He groaned, his free hand going up and beginning to pump the other demon as he fucked him.

Sebastian's face flushed as he moaned, feeling Claude thrust into him, seemingly deeper each time, ramming into his prostate. He felt Claude's hand on his dick and he arched hard, giving into the feeling and closing his eyes as pleasure rode his body hard, each thrust sending tremors through his body. He wasn't going to make it very long at all.

Claude was focused on this, and he felt Sebastian clench below him, and he sighed, Sebastian's ass practically sucking pre cum from his dick as he thrusted. Sebastian's hole had stretched enough that he could speed up, the friction bringing him closer to that edge he was striving for. He felt Sebastian shudder beneath him, and the other demon let out a harsh cry into the night sky as he spilled into Claude's hand.

That was what Claude wanted. To completely own Sebastian. And he had done it. He threw his head back a final time, his hips bucking hard into Sebastian's as he hit that spot, and hot liquid spilling into his captive's ass, and he panted harshly, taking a moment to remain fully sheathed inside Sebastian. He closed his eyes and rode the feeling as it came, and then passed. He pulled out slowly, watching Sebastian gasp and squirm as he did so, and he chuckled softly.

"Not bad Michaelis." He looked down at his hand and sighed. He zipped his pants back up, and took a final look at his work.

Sebastian hung from his bonds, pale body glowing in the moonlight as his chest was exposed, his unbuttoned clothing handing off of the sides of his body. His bottom half was completely naked, the Phantomhive butler's pants pooled at his feet. He hung there, panting, shivering, and completely exposed. Red eyes glared up from a curtain of raven black hair as Sebastian recovered slowly. "You will pay for this, spider." He hissed quietly, and Claude cocked his head at Sebastian, holding up his hand and slowly licking off his fingers, one by one.

"Even though you enjoyed it, Sebastian?" He whispered, tasting every last drop of Sebastian that had spilled into his hand. The other demon glared, and with his hand clean, Claude placed his glasses back on his face, sliding his hair back. "We'll see." He stated, and turned, walking back into the darkness.


End file.
